Inimitable Life
by BlueSand
Summary: Gaara became the Kazekage... The Akatsuki is now in action and one of them is his bestfriend Bad Summary :P GAARA&OC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS!


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters. Only Haruka 

Title: **Gaara's Inimitable life**

_Chapter 1:_

It's been a long time since the hidden village of the sand became so peaceful from the time when Gaara claimed the title of Kazekage. Once, all the people in the village feared him because for them he was a "monster" but right now he earned respect from these people. However he is still can't believe that he had changed for the better. He never realized that he would change after he fought Naruto.

The sky in the hidden sand's village is so clear and it seems to be a perfect day except for the occasional gust of wind. Gaara is in his office doing some paperwork. Towering piles of paperwork are on his table and he must finish it before the sun sets. Gaara is only 15 years old yet he is very responsible and keeps busying himself for the welfare of the village. While he was reading one of the reports a gust of wind blew forth from the window and some of the papers flew, scattering all over the place. He seizes it using his sand before it reaches the outside of the window. The wind messed up his table and he quickly arranged it. After that he stood up and stretched his back and arms and walked towards the window watching the people preparing for the upcoming festival. The wind blew again and before it messes up his work he closed the window. And then he saw his own reflection.

'I never imagined that I would become a kazekage.' Gaara thought to himself and then he smiled.

Then something struck him… Flashbacks of his childhood…  
He remembered the children in the village used to bully him. They threw stones at him as they yell the word "Monster!" Gaara chose not to fight them and would only protect his head from the stones with his little hands. He may not feel the pain because of the sand covering him but he can feel the loneliness inside. All he can do is cry… His two siblings can't do anything because they both left for training. Gaara was left alone… He was sitting under the shade of the tree playing alone with the sand. Then a bunch of kids came.

"Hey! That's our place kid! Get out!" yelled the big fat kid.

"But…" Gaara said scared.

"I said GET OUT!" the fat kid yelled again. Before Gaara stood up and was about to leave the kids started to throw stones at him.

"GET OUT MONSTER!" the kids roared as they threw stones. He shields his face with his two arms and started to cry again. Then suddenly the throwing stops and Gaara heard a girl's voice shouting

"Will you stop hurting him!" Then slowly he lowered his hands and saw a blonde girl.

"Leave him alone!" the girl shouted again.

"Ane-chan is here!" said Gaara happily. The kids started to leave and still mumbling. Gaara is about to hug the girl

"Ane-chan!" he cried but he was astonished when he saw the girl.

"Are you hurt?" the girl ask.

"You're not my Ane-chan" said Gaara bewildered.

"I'm Haruka." The girl said with a smile.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Gaara" he replied shyly.

"Nice to meet you Gaara. From now on we're friends and friends don't let their other friends get hurt so when they tease you just call on me and I'll make sure they get a good beating…" Said the blonde girl.

She is his first kid to talk to him nicely and become his friend. Since that day they always play together and they became best friends. While they were playing under the same tree Tamaki noticed something.

"Gaara, you don't have any eye brows?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" he asked annoyingly. At that time he still doesn't have the black kohl rim around his eyes. That's why he looks a bit weird.

"Hmm…" Haruka mumbled as she rummages her pocket.

"Here, I'll do something about it" she said as she sat face to face with Gaara then he suddenly blushed. Haruka got a small black container and opened it. She dipped her finger on it then she asked Gaara to close his eyes.

"Hey, don't play with my face!" he said exasperatingly.

"Don't worry. I won't" she guarantees him. Then she brushes her finger on Gaara's eyelid making a straight line. She did it the same on the other one.

"Ok, open your eyes" she said. He slowly opens his eyes and he was surprised when he saw himself on the mirror Haruka's holding in front of him.

"Hey! What you did to my eyes?" he said and he tried to remove it but it somehow became permanent.

"Isn't that cute?" she said giggly.

Back to the present:

Gaara still looking at his reflection as he touches the black marks around his eyes,

"That silly girl." he muttered blissfully. He was disrupted by the noise. Someone's entered his office. "Would you like to have some tea outside?" said the man's voice. Gaara turned around and he saw a man standing wearing a black coat with purple paint on his face, it his brother Kankourou.

"Sorry, I'm a little busy." Gaara said as he sat back on his chair.

"I think you should take a break for a little while. It's a very fine day outside." Kankourou said enthusiastically as he approaches his younger brother.

"I'll do that next time but I have to finish these first before sunset." said Gaara as he continues his paperwork. His elder brother gave up and he noticed a picture frame in Gaara's table.

"You still keeping that picture aren't you?" Kankourou said. The Kazekage suddenly stops and he gazes to the picture. There are two different pictures in the frame, the picture of him with Temari and Kankourou and the other one is him and Haruka.

Japanese Terms:

Ane-chan - elder sister

Thank you very much! Please PLEASE don't hesitate to write a review about my fanfic. I'll be greatful for that. Thanks!


End file.
